


Letters I Never Sent

by thelittlemooncalf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cartas de amor, Confesiones de amor, Credence x Original Percival Graves en español, Fix-It, Fluff, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gradence en español, Graves a veces toma vino, Graves esta hecho un lio por su querido Credence, M/M, Traducción, compartir la cama, contemplar las estrellas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemooncalf/pseuds/thelittlemooncalf
Summary: Percival Graves tomo una decision sensata, no decirle a Credence sus sentimientos. El ha llegado a Paris en un viaje de negocios dejando a Credence sano y salvo en casa,el piensa que la distancia les hara bien, una carta por dia,ni màs, ni menosAlgunas cartas son enviadas, otras terminan arrugadas en la basuraTraducción de la historia "Letters I Never Sent" de honeybun quien me brindo la oportunidad de traducir esta linda historia





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters I Never Sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502724) by [honeybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun). 



> Hola!!   
> ***Las cartas no enviadas por Graves estan en cursiva***

 

 

Querido Credence:

  
Llegué sano y salvo al Congreso Mágico en París, espero que la Señora Delaney que vive en frente este al pendiente de ti como se lo pedí, le dije a Effie el elfo domestico que me haga saber como te encuentras y cosas por el estilo.

  
Aquí hay muchas pastelerías que seguramente te gustarían,también hay muchos dulces elegantes que se que te encantaría probar.

  
Seria tan agradable que estuvieras aquí , yo… bueno, se que te dije que seria mejor si te quedabas en casa, aún lo creo, es solo que te extraño, pienso que seria agradable que pudieras visitar este lugar.Te traeré aquí algún día, ¿Te gustaría? .

  
De cualquier manera, solo me ausentare una semana, intentare comunicarme contigo pronto a través del fuego , sè que no te agrada la chimenea... pero nos veremos

  
Sinceramente

  
Percival Graves 

 

~~~

 

_Querido Credence:_

  
_No se que es esto de estar lejos de ti pero al parecer tan pronto como puse un pie en las calles de París , en lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en como seria si tu estuvieras aquí conmigo ._

  
_Cada rincón de estas interesantes calles ,cada tienda,cada restaurante, es un lugar al que pude haberte llevado u comprado algo y te habría mirado a los ojos para tratar de encontrar cierta emoción que quisiera encontrar y tal vez habría triunfado._

 

_Estoy a punto de escribir cada uno de mis recorridos para recitartelos cuando regrese,hacer como si tu los hubieras vivido junto a mi y así alejar ese tiempo en el tuve que estar lejos de ti._

 

_Se que estoy siendo sobreprotector,controlador,teniendo tanto a una entrometida vecina como a un diligente elfo domestico cuidándote, nunca quise que estuvieras bajo la custodia de nadie ,Créeme .Disfruto que seas mi única responsabilidad._

 

_Nada bueno puede resultar de enviarte cartas como esta,así que no lo haré .Llámalo un ejercicio innecesario de amor, escribir cartas de amor y no enviarlas nunca . Suena como algo muy divertido._

 

_Nota a mi mismo:Esto no fue nisiquiera una carta de amor , debo esforzarme mas_

 

_Percival Graves_

 

_~~~_

 

Querido Credence:

  
Perdona mi ultima carta, ¿Dices que fue muy formal? No estoy acostumbrado a escribir cartas a nadie excepto a mis compañeros. Muy triste ¿Verdad? Me temo que pospuse el tiempo para escribir esta carta así que la recibirás un poco mas tarde,espero que no te preocupes por ello.

Estoy preparándome para salir a un evento del Ministerio para recibir a los delegados que como yo, vienen del exterior, el cual esta destinado a ser terrible.Alguien siempre bebe demasiado vino y se ridiculiza a si mismo y a la integridad del MACUSA.

Si llego a tener algunas terribles historias que contarte, por supuesto que te las compartiré en mi próxima carta. Espero que estés durmiendo bien, si tienes alguna pesadilla en mi botiquín se encuentra una posion para dormir, recuerda que es solo una cucharada , por favor ten cuidado de no tomar de mas.

De hecho haz que Effie se asegure de que solo tomaste una pequeña dosis , incluso puedes decirle que me llame primero. Puedes tener efectos secundarios si tomas demasiado, de cualquier forma.

Ten cuidado.

 

Te deseo lo mejor.

 

Graves.

 

~~~

 

_Querido Credence:_

 

_Todo es jodidamente horrible, la jodida alarma del reloj no funciono y ya estaba retrasado y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que hubiera sido mas fácil si hubieras estado aquí._

_Probablemente me habrías puesto una taza de café en la mano,casi como a cualquier hora,tu habrías sabido que me había quedado dormido, probablemente habrías tocado discretamente la puerta, entrarías y me susurrarías que debería levantarme._

_Probablemente no te diga cuanto aprecio detalles como estos, tal vez debería decírtelo mas a menudo, decirte que es lo que siento ,Oh diablos, no se que es lo que siento._

_Algo ha estado agobiándome, tu siempre estas rondando en mi cabeza pero hay esta cosa en particular…_

_Hace algunas semanas cuando estuvimos en la cocina mientras arreglabas las flores que te compre como un capricho,algo probablemente tonto . No me di cuenta al comprarlas que algunas estaban marchitándose, fue molesto haber pagado por unas flores muertas,a pesar de ello tu empezaste a servir agua en los floreros , arreglar los tallos de las flores caídas._

_Y yo te dije : “¿De que sirve regar flores muertas?” Te reíste y me dijiste que ellas no estaban muertas y que solo necesitaban un poco de amor y vaya que tenias toda la maldita razón en todo._

_Yo me decía lo mismo, ¿Que caso tenia cuidar este tonto y jodido dolor en mi corazón por ti cuando no tengo oportunidad? ¿Cual es el punto? Y otra parte de mi diría que podría pasar, solo espera un poco mas, tan solo inténtalo, tal vez funcione, de cualquier forma vierte agua en un florero y dale una oportunidad._

_Como sea, he estado pensando mucho en eso ,he tomado mucho vino, odio el jodido vino y no mandare esto._

 

_Graves_

 

~~~

 

Querido Credence:

Mi correo sigue siendo interferido pero este debería entregarse bien, me alegro recibir tu carta, es bueno saber que la Señora Delaney es una buena cocinera y una maestra paciente pero si dice algo mas en contra de tus tartas de frambuesa entonces envíala a su casa. 

No se lo permitiré mi niño.

No hay historias interesantes sobre la otra noche, me siento un poco indispuesto probablemente sea el frío del invierno afectándome, estoy seguro que se me pasara pronto. 

Pude estar lejos del trabajo por poco tiempo para pasear por las tiendas, tengo algo pequeño para ti que con algo de suerte quizás te guste, intentare comunicarme si puedo, Effie dijo que estarás junto a la chimenea a las 7 pm así que ahí estaré.

Te veré a las 7.

 

Graves

 

~~~

 

Credence:

 

_Es la primera vez que te compro un obsequio, algo se encendió en mi interior, aparentemente una fogata puede arder por un mes , crepitando en el cesped y esperando por consumirse y eso es exactamente como condenadamente se siente para mi._

_Trate de indagar en las profundidades de tus ojos grises como una tormenta y entender que pensabas en ese momento , seguramente no fui yo solamente ¿Verdad?._

_No pude haber sido solo yo, así fue como empezó ,pensé que solo seria un juego pero ahora es algo que va mas allá de eso .Puedo ir a cualquier parte y aun puedo ver tu rostro, puedo estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia y aun creo que puedo escucharte susurrándome al oído, curveando tus labios y respirando un “Gracias Señor Graves es usted muy amable, muy bueno conmigo._

_Y yo a millas de distancia, a tantas jodidas millas, en un jodido barco, a un traslador de distancia y aun así puedo ver esa mirada en tu rostro la de cuando te regalo algo para ti, mi pequeña cosa preciosa , estoy “cazando” las calles de París porque estoy sin ti , absoluta y jodidamente apático e inútil._

_¿Que me has hecho?._

_Antes de ti no me importaba nada,podría haber vivido donde sea , hecho cualquier cosa sin pensar y ahora mi primer,mi único, mi ultimo y el mas importante pensamiento eres tu._

_Pudo haber sido el destello del fuego en tus ojos pero cuando envié esa pequeña bufanda de seda para ti, juro que pude ver algo, necesito verte y entonces lo sabre , no puedo seguir especulando mas, incluso con unos pocos días bajo mi cinturón y bastantes botellas de vino quiero estar en casa contigo._

_Siempre creí que yo era el fuerte,que yo seria quien te cuidaría, que había sido hecho para eso Credence._

_Pero después de estos últimos días me he estado preguntando sino has sido tu el que constantemente me ha estado cuidando y no al contrario._  
  
_No enviare esto tampoco._

 

Graves.

 

~~~

 

Credence: 

 

Me dio gusto verte en el fuego anoche espero que no haya sido extraño , a veces las llamas pueden distorsionar la conexión. Me alegro saber por Effie que te encuentras bien, y que ves a la Señora Delaney regularmente… lamento haberte dejado con ese viejo murciélago , la manejaste muy bien Effie dice que estas pasando mucho tiempo en mi estudio, espero que no estés aburrido ¿Lo estas ?.

Puedo hacer algunos arreglos ,si así lo deseas házmelo saber.

Encontré un servicio mágico que hace entrega de pasteles hasta América,con algo de suerte esta carta llegara con algunos postres que elegi para ti para animarte en tu aburrimiento,espero escuchar pronto tu opinión sobre ellos.

Haré que Effie arregle otra llamada contigo, si estas de acuerdo.

 

Graves.

 

~~~

 

_Credence:_

_La ultima llamada por fuego fue terrible ,en ella pude confirmar todas mis sospechas._

_La primera,que eres la criatura mas hermosa de toda la creación,la segunda,que te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Y la tercera que soy muy malo para ti._

_Pensar en ti encerrado en mi estudio hace que mi corazón crezca 10 veces mas,una desagradable y posesiva criatura como yo no debería tener permitido conocer a un ángel como tu porque deseo esconderte de todas las entrometidas miradas del mundo,mantenerte cautivo y a salvo solo para mi._

_Me tomo una semana convencerme a mi mismo aceptar que la señora Delaney cuidara de ti y lo hice solo porque mi preocupación por tu seguridad es mas fuerte que mi necesidad de tenerte bajo llave._

_Te pregunte si te gustaria que hiciera algunps arreglos para que te mantuvieras ocupado y al mismo tiempo rezaba porque me dijeras que no,cruce los dedos y cerre mis ojos esperando que me dijeras que solo te interesa dejar la casa si es de mi brazo,anhelando escucharte decir que no te importa nada ni nadie màs que estar conmigo._

_Se que mi amor por ti me esta volviendo loco y codicioso,se que mi amor es un terrible monstruo al que buscarías debajo de tu cama si volvieras a ser un niño pequeño._

_Nunca antes había amado y no pretendo hacerlo de nuevo,las marcas que llevare grabadas en el alma tendrán la misma forma de tus huellas digitales y cruzaran el velo junto a mi._

_Esta tragedia de amor permanecerá conmigo hasta mi muerte y no lo deseo de ninguna otra forma._

 

_Tuyo Graves._

 

~~~

 

Querido Credence:

Me alegra y me entristece escuchar que me extrañas, por supuesto que yo también extraño tu compañía. 

Mis compañeros dejan mucho que desear porque no son tan encantadores como tu .

Me gustaría que me dijeras que has estado leyendo en mi estudio ,te negaste a contarme la otra noche que estuvimos en la chimenea ,Effie dice que has estado un poco malhumorado , espero que no te estés enfermando, le pedí al Dr. Figgis que vaya a visitarte mañana, solo para una revisión , se que tu no se lo pedirías .

Hay una tienda de antigüedades enfrente del lugar donde me hospedo en la que podría verte pasar muchas horas , puede que haya visto algo para ti que tal vez te guste, espera y veras 

También quería agradecerte por el reloj de alarma, ha sido maravilloso despertarme a tiempo,es muy gentil de tu parte .

Han sido solo un par de días y aun así siento que ha sido un siglo , estaré feliz de estar en casa contigo Credence.

 

Graves

 

~~~

 

_Credence:_

 

_Pase una hora y media tratando de encontrar algún secreto oculto u código para descifrar tu carta, solo unos cuantos párrafos me han llevado al borde de mi final._

_¿Que quisiste decir con que me extrañas?._

_¿En que estabas pensando?._

_La posibilidad de que te encuentres enfermo me complace y al mismo tiempo me arroja en una espiral de pánico, me agradaba la idea de tenerte esperando por mi como en otras ocasiones,viendo a mi hermoso protegido pidiendo mi compañía, mientras me prohíbo a mi mismo regresar inmediatamente a Nueva York._

_Este viaje solo estableció una cosa:_

_Mi amor por ti exige y lo consume todo._

_Trate de mantenerme al tanto de ti por tu propio bien y por el de mi egoísmo y así continuar siendo tu protector y cuidar de ti, debo admitir que no es una idea viable.Debo saber que opinas y como te sientes._

_Se que no sientes algo parecido pero me gustaría preguntarte si podrías hacerlo, si yo te diera tiempo._

_He pensado constantemente en como darte una vida confortable, soy una egoísta y ambiciosa criatura eso lo se ,te daré todo lo que me pidas sin importar si me correspondes , tan solo espero hablar contigo cuando regrese ,poder convencerte para que pienses en todo lo que podríamos tener juntos ,incluso persuadirte para que complazcas a este terrible y retorcido hombre y de cualquier manera aceptes la espantosa oferta de soportarme._

  
_Tuyo Graves._

 

  
~~~

 

Querido Credence:

 

Me pregunto porque eres tan reservado sobre lo que has estado leyendo en mi estudio. 

¿Debería empezar a adivinar? No bromeo. Si te rehúsas a contarme lo que has estado haciendo entonces, supongo que aquel especial obsequio para cierta persona sera retenido hasta nuevo aviso.

Por otra parte el Dr Figgis me dijo que te encuentras en perfecto estado, solo un poco cansado,Effie no me dijo que te administro alguna posion para dormir

¿Haz evitado tomarlas?

Preferiría que tomaras algo para dormir, en lugar de que sufras de insomnio,hablare contigo al respecto sobre esto en nuestro proximo encuentro, debo atender mas cenas y reuniones lo que significa que me mantendrán alejado de la chimenea por esta noche, te ofrezco disculpas.

Durante el almuerzo de hoy estuvimos discutiendo algunas alianzas en el transatlántico (te contare de ello cuando necesites algo para hacerte dormir) había una pareja en la mesa de enfrente que me recordó nuestros almuerzos,espero llevarte a comer cuando regrese,hice reservaciones en El Club La Rosa, donde disfrutaste la pablova después de nuestra sopa. 

¿Lo recuerdas? 

El cielo nocturno de aquí es ligeramente mas visible por la noche que el de Nueva York pero aun así resulta imposible ver la gran cantidad de estrellas que allí se encuentran pero es tan agradable que se que te gustaría. 

¿Haz visto las estrellas en mi ausencia?

 

Graves

 

~~~

 

_Credence:_

 

_El miserable de mi, pensò que te amaba desde hace meses pero desde nuestra separaciòn siento que te amo un millon de veces mas._

_Te he adorado cada dia desde que te conoci._

_Màs y màs y màs hasta no poder ignorarlo._

_No puedo ignorarlo ahora, esta derramándose como el tè en una taza rota, completamente fuera de control porque mis manos son temblorosas y han hecho caer la porcelana._

_Nos imagino juntos durante el día, mirando la luna, las estrellas, al mismo tiempo, siempre pienso en ti cuando la veo._

_¿Como podría pensar en algo mas?._

_Una noche cuando contemplábamos el cielo nocturno, después de nuestra cena y cuando nuestra conversación lenta y confortable se detuvo, miraste la profundidad del firmamento y yo te observe, ladeaste tu cabeza y me preguntaste algo extraordinario ,lo he escrito en mi diario antes de escribirlo aquí._

_Preguntaste “¿Pueden vivir los magos en la luna?” te reíste de tu divertida pregunta pero aun así querías una respuesta y yo negué con la cabeza, y como siempre deseaba saber que es lo que piensas para así poder instalarme en tus pensamientos y te pregunte: ¿Eso te gustaría?._

_Sonreíste, creo que todos los años en los que no tuviste alguien con quien platicar libremente han logrado que te haga feliz tener mi tan terrible compañía._

_Dijiste: No lo creo, si viviera en la luna extrañaría su brillo ¿Usted no lo haría?._

_Ahora se que siempre estuve deslumbrado por ti incluso antes de darme cuenta._

_Pero de todas las estrellas Credence, tu eres la mas hermosa_

 

_Tuyo Graves_

 

~~~

 

Querido Credence: 

No falta mucho para que este de nuevo en casa, sonabas muy triste en la chimenea, te pregunte si te había ocurrido algo malo pero evadiste el tema, se que no es correcto de mi parte entrometerme y si evades la pregunta una vez mas te prometo que lo dejare pero... ¿Ocurre algo malo?. 

Por favor escríbeme tan pronto como puedas. 

Estaré muy contento de dejar París a pesar de que es una hermosa ciudad con tanto por hacer,ver y probar, en estos momentos no me emociona.Tal vez porque a mi edad me he vuelto una criatura que busca la comodidad. 

¿Esto te hace sonreír?.

Piensa en mi como un gran gato al que le gusta permanecer frente al fuego y solo se mueve para comer. 

Pregunte en mi hotel si podía usar su espejo de doble sentido para contactarte se que debes estar cansado de la chimenea ,le he dicho a Effie que te haga esperar frente al espejo grande que esta en mi oficina al rededor de las 8 pm.

Adjunto a esta carta esta mi anillo, tan solo una tontería de mi parte que podrías usar hasta que me encuentre en casa , así podre sentir que una parte de mi permanece contigo en Nueva York. 

Me gustaría estar ahí contigo, si lo consideras tonto u incomodo por favor no te preocupes.

 

Tuyo Graves.

 

~~~

 

_Querido Credence:_

 

_Me alegra no haber bebido lo suficiente hace algunas noches y no haber enviado esta carta o alguna de las otras . No se si seria posible que tu y yo pudiéramos recuperarnos de mis terribles confesiones._

_Pienso en lo que habría ocurrido de haber llevado a cabo lo que planeaba en la carta ,si hubiera regresado,exigiendo saber que piensas sobre mis obtusos y autoritarios sentimientos ,te habría asustado y alejado de mi para siempre ._

_Mi vida sin ti es como ver el cielo sin estrellas, sin el sol ni la luna, no tendría sentido._

_Así que hice una nueva promesa, prometo cuidarte, darte cualquier cosa que me pidas pero mi sacrificio sera martirizarme a mi mismo con mi amor, no diré ni una palabra y mantendré mi distancia , debo hacerlo._

_Nadie se decepcionara si nadie sabe mi plan ,nadie mas que yo y el papel desperdiciado en el bote de basura de mi habitación , en el que ahora residen cartas estropeadas._

_Ni el bote de basura ni yo mismo tuvimos grandes expectativas sobre mi de cualquier manera._

_Mi premio de consolación sera vivir en compañía de la brillante luz que emites._

 

_Tuyo por siempre Graves._

 

~~~

 

Querido Credence:

  
Esta es una carta rápida para informarte que estaré en casa un poco antes de lo planeado, casi un día entero mi niño:

Originalmente tenia planeado llegar en la tarde pero ahora llegare a tiempo para desayunar contigo, si el traslador lo permite.

Casi deseo que no recibas esta carta a tiempo para poder sorprenderte.

Escuchar tu voz anoche me hace pensar que no eres feliz asi que para comprobarlo yo mismo, regresare ahora y por supuesto que sera bueno tener tu compañia otra vez

 

Tuyo Graves

 

~~~

 

Algunos dirían que no haber dormido durante casi una semana , deprimirse en casa y observar tristemente por la ventana que daba hacia la calle como si Graves fuera a aparecer de repente,no le había sentado nada bien a Credence.

Encerrarse en el estudio del mayor y leer patéticas novelas románticas lograron hacerlo sentirse peor, no solo patético en su vergonzoso y envolvente amor sino también solitario.

Con su Graves oscilando entre lo dulce y lo tierno , dándole regalos y postres envueltos y enviados desde Francia como si no fuera nada, hasta ser un idiota personaje digno de Lord Byron que le escribía las cosas mas adorables solo para el y luego apenas podía sostenerle la mirada durante sus llamadas en la chimenea las que el había propuesto e insistido.

La conversación que tuvieron en el espejo fue menos tensa porque Credence no tuvo que controlar tanto sus expresiones como en otras ocasiones . No tuvo que pretender que no extrañaba a su Señor Graves y que resultaba terrible al grado de haber estado durmiendo en la cama del hombre porque aunque no lograra dormir era un alivio oler al hombre a su alrededor.

Jurò que se levantaría temprano para lavar las sabanas a pesar de que Graves regresaría en la tarde. 

Habìa pensado especialmente en lo que haría para darle la bienvenida,pensaba en que finalmente tendría a su Graves de regreso y bajo el mismo techo que el ,cuidándolo y siendo protegido por el.

Tenia planeada una elaborada cena para demostrarle lo feliz que era por su regreso ,esperando que Graves de alguna manera leyera entre lineas y por favor , por favor, por favor mira cuanto te amo.

Las noches sin dormir que Credence ha experimentado,lo han afectado causando que el pobre chico duerma mas de lo usual , la ausencia de un despertador lleva a lo inevitable

 

~~~

 

Las cansadas botas de Graves tocan el suelo de su entrada, la mañana fría y brillante 

Aun es temprano y se sorprende al no ser calidamente recibido por su pequeño amor (Credence corrige a su mente) y en su lugar esta Effie quitandole el abrigo y los zapatos.Cuando pregunta donde se encuentra Credence , Effie le hace saber que esta en cama y el pánico de Graves por no ver al chico en su habitación es catastrófico aunque usualmente el no interrumpe en la habitación de Credence solo quería revisar y asegurarse de que estaba respirando y durmiendo tranquilamente y “gracias a dios que lo hice"piensa Graves porque de otra manera no sabría que Credence no esta.

Llamo a Effie para que le trajera sus botas y así poder buscar por todo lo largo y ancho de Nueva York a Credence,Effie no hizo lo que se le ordeno y de nuevo le dice a Graves que Credence esta en cama .

-En la suya, Amo Graves. 

-"Oh” dice el amo Graves.

 

Y he aquí que al entrar a su propia habitacion Graves encuentra a un Credence, angelical,tranquilo y sin peligro de vida o muerte ,escondido, cómodo y cálido en cama,su cama.

La cama de Graves.

 

Ahora…

 

Eso es un poco difícil de procesar.Graves detiene el choque que esta ocurriendo en su cerebro y se quita el abrigo , el cinturón y los calcetines, se mueve a su lado de la cama y lentamente mueve las cobijas, con cuidado , con mucho cuidado ,se coloca debajo de las sabanas.

Piensa que es su cama después de todo y que fue la elección de Credence estar ahí , Graves se permite hacer algo terrible , estar lo mas cerca posible de Credence,eventualmente se acuesta con su cálido pecho contra la espalda de Credence, esta tan cerca que puede ver el delicado movimiento de las pestañas de Credence mientras este sueña ,envuelve en su brazo el pecho de su chico y finalmente apoya el rostro junto al cabello de Credence que sobresale del cobertor y puede ver como Credence esta usando su anillo, que esta cerca de sus labios. 

En un inicio Credence no se despierta como se esperaba,Credence se despierta con la placentera satisfacción, esa que solo viene cuando tienes una gloriosa noche de descanso y te encuentras a ti mismo maravillosamente cálido y abrazado. 

¿Abrazado?. 

Credence contiene la respiración al darse cuenta de muchas cosas a la vez:

Esta siendo abrazado fuertemente por un hombre que se parece mucho al Señor Graves;lo que significa que Graves sabe que el estaba durmiendo en su cama y que la vida de Credence ha llegado a su fin.

Y por ultimo que Graves es la mas confortable y adorable compañía en una cama y el no podrá disfrutarlo nunca mas porque lo echo todo a perder por dormirse en su cama sin permiso y sin haber sido invitado.

Todo este melancólico proceso de realización es interrumpido por Graves, quien esta cerca de su oído y hablándole directamente,causándole escalofríos a Credence. 

“Te extrañe” murmura Graves en la coyuntura del hombro de su chico y frota su rostro contra el cuello de Credence.

“Yo también"murmuro Credence conteniendo el aliento pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Graves y capturando el momento para reproducirlo en el cine de su mente cuando lo necesite.

Credence encontró la mano de Graves descansando en su clavícula después de haber subido por su pecho,Credence entrelazo sus dedos con los de Graves apretando ligeramente y sintió como los otros dedos le correspondían con mayor fuerza.

Credence le dijo a Graves que se había sentido solo toda la semana pero que ahora que el estaba finalmente en casa ya no se sentiría solo, le pregunto en un murmullo si Graves se quedaría por lo que Graves permaneció en silencio,asintió con la cabeza y apretó su mano una vez mas al decir: 

"Para siempre”.

**Author's Note:**

> No olviden visitar el tumblr de la autora: @ weepingstar   
> Gracias por leer!!   
> Hasta la próxima historia


End file.
